Conventional data input interfaces with computers most often requires keyboards. It is sometimes cumbersome to use keyboards especially if the computer or communication device is very small so that each letter or command button is also very small. For example, it is very inconvenient to enter text messages into a mobile phone or PDA because the devices are so small. In other situations, it is simply inconvenient to use a conventional keyboard because there is not sufficient room for the user to use the relatively large keyboards. There is a need for a convenient and reliable way of entering data into a computer device. The method of the present invention provides a solution to the above-outlined problems. More particularly, the method of the present invention is for entering data into a computer device. A wearable device is attached to a first body part. The device has a lower unit and an upper unit connected to the lower unit. The device has sensors in operative engagement therewith for registering movements. The wearable device has a first accelerometer and a second accelerometer. The lower unit is provided with non-movable parts. A segment of a second body part is moved relative to the device. The movement of the segment activates the sensors. The first accelerometer senses an acceleration movement in a first direction. The second accelerometer senses an acceleration movement in a second direction. The first and second accelerometers send acceleration movement signals to a microprocessor unit that stores acceleration movement signals from the accelerometers to record movements of the body part. The device also has a unique sensing technology and learning system.